Brothers Conflict: Daria-chan Case
by DalixNippa
Summary: Daria-chan vive ahora con los once hermanos Asahina y es flechada a pirmera instancia con Tsubaki, ambos deben evitar que se enteren de su relacion y descubre una cruel sopresa en las fotos de ella en su horfanato.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCAPITULO 1 LA LLEGADA Y LOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA/strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"strongDisclaimer:/strong La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de strongTakeshi/strong Mizuno, el Fic está escrito con fines de Entretenimiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"strongAdvertencias:/strong Cambio repentino de ambiente en la narración del Fic, OC, OoC/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Yo una chica vivía en un orfanato hasta los 6 años fui adoptada por un señor llamado Oishi viví con el hasta los 15 años hasta el día que, él se comprometió con una chica muy bella pero con una familia muy grande./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;" Tuve que ir a vivir con mis nuevos hermanos adoptivos eran 11 hermanos todos muy amables , fui a mi cuarto a desempacar las cosas que traje y puse mis posters de anime, Kaname era el hermano mayor de todos el me enseño la casa, Tsubaki me dio unos mapas para que no me perdiera la casa era muy grande el dibujo cada piso donde se encontraba todo yo fui a mi cuarto desempaque todo escuche que tocaron la puerta era Iori uno de los hermanos él me trajo un ramo de flores para darme la bienvenida yo lo vi muy gratificante era un bello ramo con muchas rosas, mientras revisaba los mapas de la casa buscando la cocina encontré que en uno de los pisos de la casa decía "habitación Tsubaki" era extraño porque era el único cuarto que tenía una nota, aquella nota me indicaba que buscara a Tsubaki para cualquier cosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Mientras buscaba la cocina la buscaba y la seguía buscando entre al estudio, al gimnasio, a la cochera, al cuarto de mi hermano menor Wataru es el más pequeño, al final no encontré la cocina ni siguiendo los mapas y estaba en el piso 4 en aquel piso era la habitación de Tsubaki llame a la puerta nadie vino, me aleje de la puerta pero escuche que Tsubaki abrió la puerta me miro y me dijo "se te ofrece algo Daria-chan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Amablemente el me acompaño a la cocina y para mi desgracia no había nada de comida, fui a mi habitación dejando a Tsubaki en la sala saque mi chaqueta y dinero para ir a comprar algo de comer. Salí de la casa y me encontré con Tsubaki afuera dijo "te acompañare" compramos papas fritas, bebida y helado a pesar que era de noche caminamos hasta llegar a mitad del camino para llegar a la casa el abrió el helado y con una cucharita que venía con el helado comenzó a comérselo yo pensé que el helado era para mí hasta que el me medio la cucharita con helado a la boca avergonzada lo comí me vio y me dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-eres muy callada y tímida/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no es eso/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no dijiste nada en todo el camino estoy celoso por el vendedor de la tienda a él si le hablaste/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-solo le dije buenas noches/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-pero le hablaste/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-lo siento es que estoy con hambre/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-si tienes hambre ven te invito unas hamburguesas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-gracias pero ¿no se ara tarde? Será peligroso/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-conmigo a tu lado nadie te hará daño/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-bueno vamos por las hamburguesas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Fuimos comimos estaban deliciosas yo me moría de hambre mientras comíamos solo reímos al ver a un niño tropezar y echar la soda sobre un mayor nos pareció gracioso terminamos las hamburguesas y de camino a casa él me dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-onee-chan ¿está bien si te digo así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-como tu gustes por mí no hay problema/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-entonces te podría llamar Daria?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-si bueno al final ese es mi nombre /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-es muy bonito así que te diré Dari/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-está bien Tsubaki /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-pero estaría mejor si no fueras mi hermana /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Al principio me asuste creí que había echo algo malo no dije nada hasta que él se acercó y me beso las papas que sostenía ,las deje caer no supe cómo reaccionar él lo único que dijo fue "no pude contenerlo aunque seas mi hermana yo quiero que seas la única chica en mi vida" me volvió a besar no sabía si alejarme así que él se alejó un poco y le dije "espero que sea verdad" y el me beso yo lo bese no sabía lo que sentía pero era una sensación rara en el estómago que jamás la había sentido, él dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-Daria eres mi hermana pero yo apenas te vi y como que me enamore no sé si esto sea bueno ya que tú eres.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-pero siendo hermanos no somos de sangre no? Y… yo sentí algo parecido /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-tú quieres estar conmigo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-si quiero… pero no puede ser en la casa no /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-pero podremos estar juntos…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Llegamos a la casa y Tsubaki y yo entramos a la sala deje las papas en la mesa para que los demás hermanos las comieran me senté en la sala mientras jugaba con mi teléfono me concentre tanto que no vi que Tsubaki se me acerco el me quito el teléfono y me recostó en el sofá y me beso /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-te dije que en la casa no/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no puedo resistirlo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-pero alguien nos puede ver/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no te preocupes todos están dormidos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-igual no/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Escuchamos un ruido de la puerta y era Subaru viéndonos a Tsubaki y a mi Subaru inmediatamente fue a levantarlo a Tsubaki y le dio un puñete yo sorprendida trate de separarlos Subaru y Tsubaki me dijeron enojados que suba a mi cuarto me quede pensando al día siguiente tenia colegio así que debía dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Cuando me desperté Subaru y Tsubaki no estaban en la hora de desayuno así que tuve que ir al colegio sin saber dónde estaban llegue a mi aula y en mi asiento había un sobre con fotos mías cuando vivía en el orfanato las personas que me cuidaron me golpearon y estaban esas fotos yo Salí corriendo al baño las vi bien y si eran mis fotos estaban también las fotos de mis cortadas de los brazos y la nota decía "nadie te quiere en esta casa" Salí de mi colegio a caminar me senté en el mirador de un lago y seguí caminando ya eran las 7p.m. no sé cómo pude haberme quedado tanto tiempo en un mirador fui caminando estaba por las afueras de la ciudad sentada observando el agua de la represa me sentía tan sola tan desesperada me sentía muy sola vi un vidrio en el suelo lo agarre me corte solo quería desaparecer no sangro mucho yo regrese al lado céntrico de la ciudad caminaba demasiado lento me sentía débil mi brazo me ardía lo vi y estaba empapado de sangre no tuve tiempo de ver la herida pero me desmaye al despertar aparecí en un hospital estaba mi hermano Masaomi hablando con el doctor como él también es doctor pero pediatra le dijo que quisiera el que yo esté a su cuidado el otro médico acepto porque se conocen desde que Masaomi entro en este hospital mire mi brazo y tenía curado el brazo dolía un poco pero estaba curado Masaomi se me acerco preguntando qué fue lo que paso por que no había ido a casa mire al costado para ver el reloj y eran las 5a.m. me llevaron al hospital a las 2a.m. me sentía cansada Masaomi seguía mirándome preguntando qué sucedió yo no respondí nada hasta que vi el sobre con las fotos en la otra mesa solo señale el sobre a Masaomi él lo miro lo leyó se veía sorprendido y escuche entrar a alguien era Tsubaki entro preocupado me miro y me abrazo Masaomi seguía viendo las fotos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-hay Masaomi que haces con esas fotos (le dijo Tsubaki)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-son informes médicos /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-Ahhh… como siempre trabajando Masaomi déjame a Daria yo la cuidare mientras estás en tu turno /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-gracias Tsubaki pero ella debe descansar ven en la hora de visita pero yo creo que le daremos el alta hoy mismo solo debemos verificar algunos expedientes y ella podrá volver a casa /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-está bien Masaomi, Onee-chan te esperare en casa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"(Tsubaki salió del cuarto)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-Masaomi porque mentiste porque no le dijiste lo que viste en esas fotos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-eres nuestra hermana y no debo permitir que alguien te lastime no vuelvas a cortarte porque caerás en el juego del que te mando las fotos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no sé quién pudo haber sido/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-fuiste atendida en algún hospital?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-si en este cuando me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente y cuando me corte/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-eso fue durante tu vivienda en el orfanato/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-si /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-entonces los únicos que pudieron tener acceso a estas fotos son los médicos que te atendieron y el que te agredió/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-me agredió mi profesora no recuerdo el nombre era muy pequeña /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-no te preocupes hermanita yo cuidare de ti no vuelvas a irte así nunca ve a la casa nos preocupaste muchísimo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"-está bien no lo volveré a hacer Masaomi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"Me dieron el alta y me encontré con Iori uno de los hermanos me pregunto porque no había ido lo único que dije es que Masaomi les diría llegue a la casa cansada entre a mi cuarto dejando la puerta abierta me acosté en la cama y me dormí cuando desperté fui a comer algo aun así me sentía débil Tsubaki fue y me beso yo me asuste llego de la nada me beso y dijo "no quiero que me dejes" en ese momento me desmaye Tsubaki vio que las vendas de mis brazos sangraban, llamo a su hermano Natsume para que me llevara al hospital él estaba en auto llegamos al hospital me revisaron las heridas y vieron que necesitaba una donación de sangre A+, Masaomi como trabaja en el hospital inmediatamente fue y saco la sangre A+ me la pusieron por una intravenosa y recién reaccione Tsubaki, Natsume, Masaomi estaban cuando desperté estaban dormidos debieron de estar muy cansados pero Tsubaki se levantó y me llevo a dar un recorrido x el hospital me sentía mejor mucho mejor dimos unas vueltas y llegamos a la morgue el me abrazo y dijo "por favor no me dejes sabes que yo te amo" me beso y Masaomi entro nos vio besándonos y él se acercó lentamente a hablar con nosotros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;"strongEste es mi primer Fic, ténganme paciencia, no me madreen en sus "rvw"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Aharoni;" /span/p 


End file.
